Irrigation pumps are used in a wide range of fields, such as minimally invasive medical procedures. Examples of prior art techniques are provided below.
PCT Patent Publication WO 2014/030140, to Rogozinski, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a fluid transference system, including: (a) at least two inflatable objects; (b) at least one variable-state fluid transfer conduit, interposed between a first and a second inflatable objects, the variable state conduit configured to allow fluid flow there-through in an open state and to disallow the flow in a closed state. Another fluid transfer system includes: (a) an entry port; (b) an exit port; (c) a unidirectional main conduit defined between the entry port and the exit port; (d) an intermediate port; and (e) an intermediate conduit defined between the intermediate port and the main conduit, intersecting the main conduit between a first unidirectional valve and a second unidirectional valve, the main conduit defining a unidirectional fluid flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,554, to Sibbitt, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a syringe device comprising: a first syringe comprising: a first syringe barrel including a first opening at a distal end thereof through which fluid may be forced or aspirated; and a first syringe plunger sliding within the first syringe barrel for forcing fluid through the first syringe barrel opening, the first syringe plunger including a stopper at a distal end thereof which sealingly and slidably engages the first syringe barrel; a reciprocating member which moves along a track parallel to the axial direction of the first syringe; and a reciprocating device connecting the first syringe plunger to the reciprocating member so that when one member of the group consisting of the first syringe plunger and the reciprocating member moves distally, another member of the group is forced to move proximally.
U.S. Patent application publication 2004/0082915 A1, to Kadan, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for performing diagnostic needle arthroscopy and lavage through a single port of entry into the joint compartment. The system is comprised of a handpiece having valves for irrigation and suctioning, a diagnostic cannula attached to the handpiece. The system includes a mobile cart, camera, a high-resolution monitor and an air compressor to power individually controlled irrigation pumps to deliver irrigation fluid to a handpiece and a vacuum suction console to collect fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,709,008, to Willis, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes visual electrode ablation systems which include a deployment catheter and an attached imaging hood deployable into an expanded configuration. In use, the imaging hood is placed against or adjacent to a region of tissue to be imaged in a body lumen that is normally filled with an opaque bodily fluid such as blood. A translucent or transparent fluid, such as saline, can be pumped into the imaging hood until the fluid displaces any blood, thereby leaving a clear region of tissue to be imaged via an imaging element in the deployment catheter. An electric current may be passed through the fluid such that it passes directly to the tissue region being imaged and the electrical energy is conducted through the fluid without the need for a separate ablation probe or instrument to ablate the tissue being viewed.
U.S. Patent application publication 20130030426 A1, to Gallardo, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter adapted for ablation which multiple dedicated irrigation tubings to supply fluid to their respective electrode or set of electrodes. The tubings provide parallel flow pathways through the catheter where irrigation fluid is delivered to irrigated tip and/or ring electrodes which can accomplish uni-polar or bi-polar ablation. Such separate and dedicated fluid pathways allow fluid to be delivered to the corresponding electrode or set of electrodes at different flow rates. An integrated ablation system using such catheter has an ablation energy source and an irrigation pump with multiple pump heads that can operate independently of each other. An integrated irrigation tubing set is included to extend between the fluid source and the catheter, with each pump head being able to act on a different tubing that delivers fluid to a different electrode or set of electrodes.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.